Harry Potter and The Heir Of Hogwarts
by orodrethciryatan
Summary: Harry becomes good friends with the new DADA teacher. But is this new teacher who he says he is? Or is there someone else under his mask? HG, RHr and DC. (Mildly Slashy) and Mild Violence.
1. Eric's Promise

Harry Potter and The Heir of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Eric's Promise  
  
As darkness surrounded the young wizards, the four companions quickly withdrew their wands from the similar holsters on each their arms. One of the wizards, a dark haired, 6-foot young man uttered, "Lumos," and the tip of his wand immediately glowed brightly. Catching on, the others followed suit and produced light with their wands.  
  
There was a sudden blaze of wind and the four felt extremely cold and miserable, as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the them.  
  
"Dementors," the dark haired wizard whispered quietly.  
  
"But how?" asked the blond who turned out to be a woman. "All the Dementors are in Azkaban."  
  
"I don't know Ali, but I couldn't mistake this feeling anywhere. There are Dementors are alright."  
  
The four suddenly turned at the sound of a man clapping, "Bravo, Mr McGonnagal, Bravo. Yes, there are Dementors here. But of course I won't order them on you. Not yet at least. I know the sort of Patronus you can conjure. But I don't wish to duel with you either, Eric, so please, you may put your wands down."  
  
"You bastard, how dare you talk to me after what you did to my family?" the dark-haired man whose name turned out to be Eric McGonnagal sneered at the skeleton looking man.  
  
There was a gasp behind Eric and the other girl accompanying Eric turned away from the skeleton man. The other young man standing with her protectively shielded her. "Get away from us, Voldemort!"  
  
"How brave of you to say our masters' name, Mr Clarke, or is it foolishness instead?" came a voice of behind Voldemort. A man stepped out of the darkness and immediately there where "pops" all around Eric and the other three.  
  
Alison, the blond, turned to the man who cam behind Voldemort and sneered back, "Well at least he's not a coward like all of you are. Why wear your hoods? Scared we'll see your faces and know who are the scumbags who work for this man? Who his Death Eaters are?"  
  
"I'd suggest that you keep your mouth shut, Ms James, or would you like me to cut your tongue out from your mouth?" Voldemort smiled at Alison.  
  
Eric's hand shook with fury as he said, "You leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! None of them do! Your battle is with me!"  
  
"Oh but she has everything to do with this... Because of her, you are going to die!" Voldemort laughed triumpetly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare do anything to her! I swear I will kill you if you touch her!"  
  
"You? Kill me? Please, Eric, you must be joking. NO one can kill me! Not even that fool Dumbledore or his boy wonder Potter. I am going to kill the both of them and.with your help."  
  
"Now you're the one joking. I will never help you!"  
  
"No? Never? What if. I kill your girlfriend if you don't help me? Tell me you will change your mind."  
  
"You can't do this! Not her, please." Eric pleaded.  
  
Pointing his wand at Alison, Voldemort shouted, "Avada K--"  
  
"STOP! NO! Ok! I'll help you! But please don't hurt her, or any of my friends. Please don't."  
  
Smiling, "Now that you've started to use your brains, I will tell you what I want you to do. You will go to Hogwarts and gain Dumbledore's trust, befriend Potter and get in his inner circle. Once you have done that, you will get word from one of my servants in Hogwarts. Is this all clear to you?" Voldemort asked Eric.  
  
"Yes, it is clear. Now leave us. I will do as you wish." Eric said defeated.  
  
"Leave? Yes I will leave you. But only you." And in a flash his three friends were gone from his side, bond by three of Voldemorts' Death Eaters. "Farewell, Mr McGonnagal, the sooner you complete your task, the sooner you get your friends back." At with a 'pop', Eric's friends, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone. 


	2. The Surprise Visitor

Chapter Two: The Surprise Visitor  
  
Harry Potter lay awake on his bed as the clock changed to 00:00. It's my birthday, Harry thought to himself. "Well, Happy Birthday to me then. If only I could spend this day with my friends." Harry frowned to himself and as he listened to the sound of his uncle's snoring he drifted of to sleep. *-*-*-*  
  
Harry woke up in the morning to the sound of an owl tapping on his window. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He got off his bed and opened the window for the owl. "So, what do we have here? My first birthday present?" Harry said as he took the letter from the brown owl. No, not a present. It's my letter from Hogwarts. Oh well, I could have hoped right? I'll read it later then. As he stuffed the letter into his drawer, he threw on a shirt and made his way down to breakfast.  
  
In the kitchen, Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat eating their breakfast. And when Harry entered, they didn't take any notice of him. Harry was used to this treatment since he returned for the holidays, as he was treated like this everyday for the 15 years he lived with the Dursleys. Why should my birthday be any different? He thought to himself. Sitting down at the breakfast table, he buttered himself some toast and started eating it. When he was just about to finish his breakfast, the doorbell rang and his uncle got up to see who it was. "Oh hello there, Mrs Figg, what brings you to our humble home?" Harry heard from the living room. Arabella Figg? What was Arabella doing at my house? He got up and ran outside to the door.  
  
"Hello, Ara-I mean Mrs Figg." Harry had to stop himself from giving away who she truly was to his uncle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's your manners boy? You do not ask the poor woman what she's doing here! It makes it sound as though she's not welcome! Which you are Mrs Figg. Come in, come in. We were just finishing breakfast. Would you like a cup of tea?" Vernon Dursley asked the woman at his door.  
  
"Oh no, Vernon, thank you. I'm actually here to see of o could borrow Harry today. I need to go up to London today and I would really appreciate some help from a young man like him." The aging woman said to Vernon.  
  
"Oh of course you may borrow him! Take him for the whole for if you wish! He's not much use around here anyways." He said glaring at his nephew. "Well? What are you waiting for boy? Go get changed! You're going up to London today."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he dashed up the stairs to his room. Well it may not be a bad birthday after all. Arabella isn't such bad company afterall. And maybe we can stop by Diagon Alley while we're in London. Harry smiled.  
  
As Harry came running back down the stairs, Vernon yelled to him, "Now don't you give Mrs Figg any problems! Behave yourself or you'll have to answer to me, you get that boy?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I will behave myself."  
  
And as Harry moved towards the door, Vernon grabbed him and whispered to him, "And no funny business, none of that M thing, you understand?" Harry nodded dumbly to his Uncle and ran out of the door before Vernon said anything else.  
  
Harry found that Arabella was already in her car, ready to drive the minute Harry entered.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry! You didn't think we would let you spend your birthday with those awful Dursley right?" Arabella winked at him as his mouth fell open.  
  
"You mean, I'm going to spend my birthday with my friends? Where? Who's coming? Ron? Hermione? What about Ginny? We've been writing to each other during the Holidays. I really hope she will be there!" Harry said in almost one breath.  
  
"Clam down Harry. Yes they will all be there. And we are going to London. Just not Muggle London. We're going to Diagon Alley, the Caldron has been booked to celebrate your birthday. Sixteen is a very important age for any witch or wizard. It means that you are just 365 days away from being the legal age to do magic outside school." Arabella said smirking to herself.  
  
"Very funny, Arabella, 365 days. Ha-ha." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
And so this overly sarcastic conversation went on till they reached Diagon Alley. 


	3. Ginny's Date

Disclaimer: None of the characters made by J.K Rowling belongs to me. I would be swimming in money if they belonged to me but alas they don't. Only my own characters are mine.  
  
Chapter Three: Ginny's Date  
  
When they arrived in London, Arabella parked her car on the street outside The Leaky Caldron. Harry walked towards the pub and when he opened the door, about twenty or so people shouted, "Surprise!"  
  
A smile grew on Harry's face as his friends surrounded him and wished him a happy birthday. The girls kissed him on the cheek and the boys shook his hand. Even some of his teachers from Hogwarts were there. When finally his two best friends wished him, Harry thought to himself that he couldn't have asked for a better birthday. When he was talking to Ron and Hermione, he pulled Ron aside and told Hermione that he needed to speak with him in private. "Boy stuff," Harry told her, "Why don't you go see what Ginny is up to."  
  
And when Hermione was well away, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Ron, I know how you and your brothers are protective of Ginny so that's why I wanted to ask you first before going to Ginny. You get where I'm going?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry as though he were crazy and asked, "No, what are you trying to say Harry? What about Ginny? And why is it that you two have been writing to each other practically everyday since the end of term? Huh? You're not taking an interest in my little sister are you?" he raised his brow to his best friend.  
  
"Well actually," Harry answered, looking at everything else but Ron's eyes, "Yes. I am taking an interest in her. Have you seen your sister, Ron? She has really grown up in the last year. Don't get me wrong, I mean that in the good way. She's really becoming a lady. And I was such a fool to be gloating over Cho for so long, when Ginny was right in front of me. So, I was wondering if. you and your brothers would kill me if I asked Ginny out on the next Hogsmade weekend?"  
  
Ron couldn't contain his laughter when Harry asked that question. "Harry you nutter! Of course you can take her out! Better you than some idiot like Malfoy." Then turning to the birthday crowd Ron shouted, "Hey everyone! Harry here wants to take Ginny out on a date! Isn't that cool? If everything works out well, my future brother-in-law might be the boy who lived!"  
  
In the corner of the room talking to Hermione, Ginny choked on the Butterbeer she was drinking and started turning lobster red. "Ron! You idiot! How dare you shout that out! And you," she turned to Harry, "How dare you tell my brother that you are taking me out before you even ask me?"  
  
"Now, Gin, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just asking Ron if he and your brothers would kill me if I asked you, he was the idiot you had to tell the whole world." Harry looked at Ginny pleadingly. "Please say you'll go out with me the next Hogsmade weekend?"  
  
And with that Ron gave out a laugh, "HA! Look at that! Harry just asked out my baby sister! Fred, George, come over here!"  
  
"Oh no. Ron! Shut up! George, Fred, I mean no harm upon Ginny, I swear." Harry looked up to Ron's older twin brothers.  
  
Fred smirked at George and said to Harry, "Oh don't you worry, Harry, we know you better than that. But if you ever hurt our Ginny, you will have to answer to ALL the Weasley boys. I'm sure Bill and Charlie would say the same thing."  
  
Upon hearing her sons threaten Harry, Mrs Weasley, walked up to Harry and said, "Don't you worry about them, Harry, I know you'll treat Ginny like a princess." And after she gave Harry a hug, she bounced back to her husband singing, "My daughter's going out with Harry Potter!" 


	4. Snuffles

AN: Well, I've been doing some thinking and sine I think that it was totally WRONG of killing Sirius Black off, he did not die in the fan- fiction. So enjoy the return of SB in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters made by J.K Rowling belongs to me. I would be swimming in money if they belonged to me but alas they don't. Only my own characters are mine.  
  
Chapter Four: Snuffles  
  
Harry was having a time of his life during the party but suddenly realised that there was someone missing. Walking up to Remus, he whispered, "Erm, Remus, what's Padfoot up to? Is he on a mission for the order?"  
  
Looking around if anyone was listening to their conversation, Remus pulled Harry to the corner of the Caldron and said, "Well, Harry, I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this but, yes, Padfoot is on a new mission for the order, but I do not know what it is, and that is the honest truth. But I know for a fact that he will be here for your birthday. He and Professor Dumbledore should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is coming for my birthday party? I thought he might be to busy to attend. But do you think it is wise for Padfoot to be here. I mean, there's a number of people here who do not know of his innocence," Harry whispered back.  
  
Remus Lupin frowned his brow at Harry and whispered back, "Well of course he's not just going to walk in here in his human form Harry. Don't be silly."  
  
"Oh. Padfoot's going to. be Padfoot. right." Harry realised.  
  
And as if knowing they were being talked about, in walked Albus Dumbledore and a large black dog from the back door leading to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, I see the celebration is on the way! Harry! There you are," Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Happy Birthday Harry, and I've brought someone I think you might like to see." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Snuffles! There you are! I've missed you." Harry run to the dog and hugged and patted him. The dog looked up at Harry and started barking and licking Harry. From across the room, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came running to Harry and Snuffles, "Hey Snuffles! How are you boy?" Ron kneeled next to Harry and patted Snuffles, while to the girls leaned over and cooed at the dog.  
  
As the day grew darker, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to go out to Diagon Alley and look around the shops. Harry decided to take Snuffles along with him and the five of them walked out of the Leaky Caldron and into Diagon Alley. As the sun was sitting to sat, Diagon Alley was lit up with floating candles which gave off a scent of lavender.  
  
Then after looking around Quidditch Supplies, they retuned to the Caldron. When they entered the pub, Snuffles headed straight to one of the private rooms and looked back to Harry and the rest and motioned to them to follow him. When entering the room, Harry found that Dumbledore, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and, *Harry had to do a double take*, Severus Snape was sitting in the room speaking softly to each other.  
  
"Finally, you've arrived, Sirius and Harry and of course Mr and Ms Weasley and Ms Granger. We've been here for the past hour talking about your assignment Sirius. Come, all of you, sit." And with a wave of his hand, five armchairs appeared.  
  
Looking back at Snuffles, Harry found a very human Sirius Black standing next to him. "Sirius!" Harry yelled hugging his Godfather.  
  
"Harry, you've hugged me already." Sirius said hugging his Godson back.  
  
Harry looked up to Sirius, they were almost the same height, and said, "Well, it is different hugging you when you were a dog."  
  
Smiling at Harry, Sirius headed to the nearest available armchair and sat down, "Well, I have to say, it is a comfort being able to walk around like a normal human being. So, what's going on Albus? Why are you calling for this meeting now?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his half-moon spectacles, without the usual twinkle in his eye, "Voldemort has attacked once again. And this time he has taken some people hostage. One of the people he took was a friend of yours Sirius, Andrew Clarke. He, his girlfriend, Lisa James and her sister Alison James were taken as hostages until, Alison's boyfriend, Eric McGonnagal, did what he was told. Eric came to me for help yesterday."  
  
"McGonagall? You mean someone related to Professor McGonagall?" Harry looked at his Headmaster. But it was not Albus Dumbledore who answered him.  
  
"No, McGonnagal. Two 'Ns' and only one 'L'. Eric's in no way related to Minerva." Sirius said, frowning and getting off his chair and pacing around, "Eric was like a little brother to me. I knew him when I was in Six Year at Hogwarts, he was really young then. I met him when we had a Hogsmade weekend. He stayed in Hogsmade with his parents. The last I heard of him was when news came out that his parents were killed by Voldemort. They were Aurors, you see, knew your parents they did." He said looking at Harry. "I never found out what happen to him after that. Word had it that he was sent to America to stay with a few relatives. He never even came to Hogwarts from what I knew."  
  
Dumbledore looked weary, "Yes, that is what happen but he is back, wanting revenge for what was did to his parents, but Eric got in way to deep and now his friends have been kidnapped. He was told to come to Hogwarts, and gain my trust. But not only mine, but also yours, Harry. He was told to deliver you to Voldemort and if he doesn't, his friends will die. I knew Eric's parents, fine Aurors, both from Gryffindor. I will do whatever I can to help him. And I'm asking for all of your help too." He looked around to the rest of the order. "He doesn't have anyone left." 


	5. Author's Note

Just an Author's Note.  
  
Hi, I'd just like to point out a couple of things for those of you who may be a little confused.  
  
In my fan-fiction Sirius Black did not die. This fan-fiction starts of during the holidays after Harry's fifth year.(OOTP) But my story line is a whole new story line and it doesn't follow the events of OOTP. I was going to give Harry Potter and the Heir of Hogwarts a R-rating but at the beginning of my fourth chapter I decided to change it to PG-13 instead. So for the rest of my fan-fiction it will remain PG-13.  
  
Ok, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. It will be entitled "The Lost Engagement". I will be reliveling more about Eric's character. So please R&R, I'd love to hear anything you would have to say about my fan-fiction. But please don't be too harsh though. This is my first Fan-Fiction. Thanks!  
  
-Travis. 


	6. The Lost Engagement

Disclaimer: None of the characters made by J.K Rowling belongs to me. I would be swimming in money if they belonged to me but alas they don't. Only my own characters are mine.  
  
Chapter Five: The Lost Engagement  
  
"He doesn't have anyone left." As Dumbledore told the Order about Eric McGonnagal, Severus Snape sat in the corner of the room thinking about his assignment. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he will do it anyways.  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful about Eric's situation and he turned to Dumbledore, "What about Eric's friends? Do you think they are still alive?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at the window, thinking, "I really do not know. They may yet still be alive but I can't be too certain. Mr Clarke has a good head on his shoulders so I hoping he will try to protect the James sisters. But what is hurting Eric most is that he couldn't even defend Alison. Eric was going to--" And he was cut off when the room door slammed opened. Swiftly, Snape, Arthur and Remus withdrew their wands.  
  
"I was going to ask Alison to marry me." Eric McGonnagal walked into the room. His face was solemn and his deep brown eyes were swollen as though he had been crying for some time, which obviously he had. He had finely chiselled features that made Hermione and Ginny and even Molly Weasley go weak at the knees. His short brown hair seemed to have been styled so that it looked spiky but now it just looked like a shorter version of Harry's messy hair. He was wearing a white buttoned-down shirt and blue denim jeans, both looking like they desperately needed to be washed.  
  
Eric looked around the room, tears filling up in his eyes, "Both myself and Andrew were going to ask our girlfriends to marry us. We were going to plan a combined wedding, but of course the honeymoon would be at different places. Italy for Alison and I, and Bermuda for Andrew and Nikki. Alison always wanted to visit Rome." Eric said to almost no one in particular. He just stood at the door, staring at the carpet, with tears rolling down his cheek.  
  
Knowing that he needed someone, Molly Weasley got off her chair and went to him. "Near now, you should sit down, chin up Eric, come." She led him to the new armchair Dumbledore had conjured. As Eric sat down, still staring at the carpet, Molly whispered to him, "I knew your parents you know, they were such honourable people. You should be proud of them."  
  
Eric still crying looked up at the older woman and smiled, the first time in three days since the incident, "Thank you."  
  
Molly looked back at Eric, smiled and said, "I'm Molly Weasley, that's my husband Arthur," she said pointing at her husband, "and there's Remus Lupin," she pointed to the werewolf, "and here we have two of my youngest children, Ronald and Virginia Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and Sirius Black."  
  
When Molly introduced Harry and Sirius, Eric stared at them both amazed. "Potter? The boy who lived? You're James's son?" He asked Harry. Harry merely nodded at the grief stricken man. "And Sirius? It's been a while my friend." He smiled at Harry's Godfather. "I always knew that you didn't kill Peter, but I was surprised when I found out you escaped from Azkaban. One day you must tell me how you did that." He winked. Then turning to the last man in the room, he asked, "You've been left out, tell me, what's your name, for any friend of Albus is a friend of mine."  
  
Snape looked at Eric with a face of guilt, he bowed his head and said softly, "My name's Severus Snape, or you'd prefer to know me as the man you betrayed your parents."  
  
With that, Eric got of his chair, walked over to the Slytherin and before anyone could stop him, threw his fist into his face.  
  
~I know, I know, very short chapter right? Well. I was VERY tired when I was writing this.work has been very stressful. but hope you've enjoyed it anyways, please R&R. the next chapter will be up soon. see ya. ~ 


	7. Author's Note

AN: ok, I made a small mistake in my last chapter, The Lost Engagement. The name of Andrew's girlfriend is Lisa not Nikki. I typed the wrong name. Sorry about that. 


End file.
